


After the events of Fallout

by shutupmulder



Series: Ethan and Ilsa [1]
Category: Fallout - Fandom, mission Impossible Fallout - Fandom, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: What happened after the events of Fallout. Ethan/Ilsa.





	After the events of Fallout

When she was a child Ilsa had been an early bird. It hadn’t mattered how late she stayed up, she always woke up early. 

This, of course, changed after becoming a spy, flying around the world, time zones messing with her head, and working at all times during day and night.  
She could fall asleep on the spot - it didn’t matter if it was a plane or a train - she could sleep anywhere. 

The problem, however, wasn’t falling asleep. It was getting a good nights sleep with no bad dreams, preferably a dreamless sleep. Oh, those few times she got a dreamless sleep she cherished. 

Due to the horrors she faced with her work - the deaths, the terror, the hurt, the things she did, the things people did to her - it’s no wonder she didn’t sleep well. Talking to other agents, she knew she wasn’t the only one. 

Not too long ago she and Ethan with his team had ruined Lane’s plan of releasing two nuclear bombs. The capture of Lane had also insured her being free to leave the MI6 - which she had done. 

The past three weeks she had been living her life as a free woman, just relaxing and staying at a mediocre hotel by the beach on Bali. The only thing she had to think about now was sun-screen and avoiding food-poisoning. Not bombs or terrorists. 

However, there was something nagging at the back of her mind. Or rather, someone. Ethan. 

She tried to not think about him. About the way he looked at her, the way he smiled and the way he cared about her. But it was difficult. She liked him more than she could even admit to herself and that scared her. She had been in love before. But what she felt for Ethan.. she had never been close to feeling like that for someone before. 

She wanted him. Not just physically, but she wanted all of him - to laugh with, to cry with, to feel safe with and to wake up next to. 

As they had parted he was going back to the States to clear things up with the IMF. Director Hunley’s death had come as a shock to the agency and Ethan was needed.

”We’ll keep in touch.” Ethan had said gently, holding her close as he hugged her. 

”You know how to find me.” She had answered with a playful smile making him laugh. 

That was before he looked into her eyes, smile fading from his lips as it seemed as if his eyes were looking for permission. 

Ilsa hadn’t hesitated. She’d moved closer to him, eyes flicking between his eyes and his lips. 

The kiss had been brief, lips barely touching, lasting only a second. They both pulled back just a little, releasing a little shaky breath as their eyes locked once again. This time without any doubt in them.

The second kiss had been more intense, full with hunger. Mouths open, her hands finding the hair at his neck, nipping at it, as his found their way around her waist. They stood there for what felt like hours until they broke apart to catch their breaths. 

”I have to go.” Ethan had said, regret in his voice.

”I know.” She answered, nodding her head slightly. 

”Take care.” He said, smiling softly now, as he kissed her forehead gently. 

”You too.” She said smiling.

-

The dreams at night were still bad. The memories were real - she saw Benji strangled, hanging from the ceiling, and there was nothing she could do. Only this time she was too late to save him.

She woke up covered in sweat. 

However, on three occasions she had dreamed good dreams. She dreamt she was in Ethan’s arms, him laughing, the heat of him warming her. She felt safe. 

When she woke up she didn’t know if to feel happy for having a nice dream or sad because he wasn’t here. She decided to ignore it, ignore the dreams as if nothing had happened. 

-

Ilsa was running. Fast. Sweat was dripping all over her. Even after a month her body had still not adjusted to the Bali heat. Black sport bra with light blue shorts was too hot. She was thirsty, longing for the ice cold water in the fridge back at her hotel room. 

Almost there, she thought, seeing the light from her hotel from the beach. 

Ilsa had always liked running. If she was angry, sad or frustrated running was the best escape to clear her mind. Frustrated was her state of mind at the moment. She had managed to fall asleep midday, which was unusual, and had had another dream involving her and Ethan. 

So here she was, running, because Ethan wasn’t here.

She slowed down as she made it to the hotel reception, smiling and waving to the receptionist as she passed by to get to the stairs. 

She sighed as she got out her room key, longing for a shower and a cold drink of water. 

As she entered her room something felt wrong. She didn’t quite know what it was but her defense instincts were up and she quietly got out of the small hall and into the living room/kitchen area. 

She froze at the sight in front of her. 

Ethan Hunt was sitting at the table that she could see was set for two with a bowl of salad, fresh bread and a bottle of wine on it. 

They eyed each other for a few moments before he broke the silence.

”Hey.” He smiled gently, rising from the chair. 

”Hey.” She managed to get out, still in shock. 

”Surprise.” He stood still by the table, waiting for her reaction. 

”Yeah. It is.” She felt ridiculous standing there in jogging wear, sweat dripping as he stood there in a pair of nice blue shorts and a white button-down shirt. 

”How did you get in?” She regretted her question the moment the words left her mouth - she was talking to one of the best agents in the world, for god’s sake. 

”I.. borrowed a key from the reception when no one was looking.” He said. 

”Borrowed, huh?” She said, smiling as her legs finally started working again and she moved towards him. 

”I’m planning on returning it so yeah.. borrowed.” She could see relief in his eyes as she moved and he was practically glowing when she reached him. He was as happy to see her as she was to see him.

Without warning she threw her arms around him, holding him tight. He returned the hug, chuckling lightly. 

”I missed you.” She said quietly.

”I missed you too.” 

”I’m sorry, I’m all sweaty.” She said, breaking apart. 

”Don’t worry.” He chuckled again, and she realised she loved that sound. 

”Are you okay, Ethan?” She asked. 

”Yeah. I’m fine now.” He said looking at her. ”How about you?”

”I’m good. I’m really in need of a shower though, and I see you’ve set the table, but you just give me five minutes and I’ll be ready.” She smiled. 

”Yeah, of course.” He answered.

Ilsa gave him a reassuring smile as she turned towards the bathroom. 

”Wait!” He moved towards her as she stopped in her step. She had barely managed to turn around before his lips were on hers. 

She kissed him back fiercily, closing her eyes, holding onto him. Finally, they broke apart. 

”Sorry, I just- I just had to.” He looked so.. shy standing there and shy is not a word Ilsa thought she would ever use to describe Ethan Hunt.

”Don’t you ever apologize for that. We can continue later.” She said with a promising look in her eyes before she kissed him briefly on the lips, turning back around and entering the bathroom. 

As today’s run washed off of her, Ilsa was fairly certain that this night she would not have nightmares. She was also fairly certain that she would not wake early.

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with my grammar, English is not my first language.


End file.
